The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may be mobile so that users may carry these systems as they travel, shop, work, etc. Mobile computing systems may also be mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones. Mobile communication devices allow users to initiate and receive telephone calls at mobile locations. In addition, mobile communication devices may also receive electronic mail, receive short messaging system (SMS) messages (i.e., text messages), browse the Internet, and the like.
The growing popularity of mobile communication devices has also led to an increased number of attacks on these types of devices. The attacks may be scams designed to trick a user into subscribing or purchasing products or services. For example, attackers may randomly dial phone numbers assigned to mobile communication devices. The user may be unknowingly charged for products or services if the call is answered or if the user calls back the number.